


Coincidence

by VAV_Scenarios



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VAV_Scenarios/pseuds/VAV_Scenarios
Summary: A trip to Lotte World during Halloween was definitely going to have some scares and screams.But cute guys were always a plus.





	Coincidence

  
  
  
  
  
  


Going to theme parks with your friends was one of your favorite things to do on holidays. 

It was one of the few times you were able to get most of your friends together to do something. Usually everyone was either too busy with schoolwork or their jobs. But for once, you all had one day free and it was decided to take the opportunity to go check out Lotte World since it was redecorated for Halloween. 

Out of your group of friends, you were oddly one of the bravest. You absolutely loved horror movies and scary things. Well, except for one thing. You hated haunted houses. There was just something inherently more terrifying seeing it in real life where things could actually touch you. So it took some convincing but you finally agreed to go.

And the moment you stepped into Lotte World, you regretted your decision.

Actors, dressed in various costumes, were spread throughout the theme park waiting to scare and interact with the people who walked passed them. Your friends laughed as you immediately latched onto the nearest friend, staring at the nearest actor warily. 

“I really hate you guys.”

Over the next hours, you screamed and jumped so many times you lost count. The park’s actors thought your reactions were hilarious and always went after you. Each time you screamed, you felt your title of being the ‘brave friend’ slowly slip away. You were never going to live this down.

You did have fun going on the rides though. You loved the thrill that each ride gave you, even if you were nervous each time you stepped foot onto one. Finally you convinced your friends to go on one of your favorite rides.

You screamed in delight as The Conquistador began to swing back and forth. On the third swing upwards, however, you made eye contact with a person across from you on the ride. It was nothing new to make awkward eye contact with the other riders since each side was facing each other, but you did flush when you realized that this particular person kept your gaze and smiled at you.

You immediately convinced yourself that he must be looking at someone else. There were plenty of people on your side that he could be looking at. He could have a friend on your side for all you knew. But you still felt your face heat up. The guy was really good looking and had a cute heart shaped smile.

You were pulled out of your thoughts as your friend next to you let out a scream and grabbed a hold of your arm in a tight grip. The ride was at its highest point now and you could fill the adrenaline fill your body once more. You laughed as you gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, finally not being the scared one. You teased your friend the whole ride and when it finally came to a stop, you helped her out. 

She was about to yell at you when an actor dressed as a zombie jumped out at the two of you. Instinctively, you screamed and did your best to get away. But since you were at the exit of the ride, you backed into some of the other people getting off. Warm hands gripped your shoulders to keep you from losing your balance. You took a few moments to calm your heart down before turning slightly to apologize to the person you had bumped into.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

What a funny coincidence.

Of course, the person you had backed into would be the guy from the ride. Now that you were next to him, you confirmed that he was indeed handsome with an underlying cuteness to him. He was relatively tall and slender but the warmth in his hands and the smile he was giving you had your brain short circuiting. 

He let his hands fall from your shoulders, shoving them into his pockets.

“It’s okay. It was accident. No harm done.”

You wanted to say something in response but nothing came to mind. You just hoped that he couldn’t hear how fast your heart was beating and you hoped that your flushed face wasn’t that noticeable. He gave you the same heart shaped smile that he had on the ride and opened his mouth to speak once more.

“Do you-“

“Choonghyeop, let’s go!”

A voice from the side cut him off and his smile fell slightly. You glanced over to the source to see that a small group of guys were waiting for him. You recognized that they too were handsome but still you couldn’t help but feel like the one beside you was the most handsome. When you looked back at who you assumed was Choonghyeop, he gave you another bright smile.

“I hope we meet again.”

You couldn’t say anything and just nodded your head. He chuckled at your reaction then left to go join his friends. Beside you, the friend you had been with immediately latched onto you, speaking quickly and prodded you for answers. You ignored her as you watched Choonghyeop walk away.

But he didn’t go far before he turned back and gave a small wave.

This time you returned his smile and waved back.

  


You really hoped that it was fate, and not a coincidence, that Choonghyeop had been the one you had bumped into that day.

Because you really wanted to see him again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ** Baron himself recently spelt his name as Choonghyeop while A Team spells it Chunghyeop. Pre-debut, he spelt it Choonghyup. lol Personally, I like the spelling Chunghyeop. But like most Korean names, there are multiple ways to romanize his name so they're all correct. So who knows how it's officially spelt in his passport.


End file.
